Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Computing devices, particularly mobile devices such as smart phones and tablet devices, are increasingly being equipped with automated personal assistant software. For example, devices equipped with the iOS 5 operating system made by APPLE® Corporation include an automated personal assistant named “Siri”. Devices equipped with versions of the Android operating system made by GOOGLE® Corporation include an automated personal assistant referred to as “Voice Actions” or “Google Now”. Device users may also choose from a variety of third-party personal assistant applications, which applications may be supplied through digital marketplaces such as those provided by APPLE®, GOOGLE®, and AMAZON®.
The function of personal assistants has been partially demonstrated, however, personal assistants may be improved to achieve greater utility, convenience and power. By way of example, there is an ongoing need in the industry to increase the power, flexibility, and convenience of personal assistants to better serve device users.